Electrical connectors are often employed to interconnect the wires of a multiconductor cable to terminal pins of an electrical or electronic device or circuit. Such connectors often comprise an electrically insulative body having a plurality of electrical terminals each adapted to make contact with a respective terminal pin of an associated device or circuit when the connector body is inserted over the pins. The electrical contacts of the connector are usually formed by stamping or machining processes to provide a spring-type of contact such that electrical connection between a pin and connector contact is provided by spring action of the contact structure. In general, machined contacts are more costly to fabricate than stamped contacts, and for many purposes, stamped contacts of known construction are still too costly to be widely employed.